fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/Decalogue Pet Contest
Work in progress. Contests may not be very creative because of this. Part 1: Eisenmeteor This part is the contest for Eisenmeteor. There's no requirements to enter the contest, you can just enter and participate whenever you want. To get Eisenmeteor, you must solve this puzzle: ---- 1 Chapters that Stickbeard appears in 2 Shadows fought in Corruption: He Comes 3 Places to adopt pets 4 Princes of Hell This portion of the contest is number based. Your answer will be in the form of a four-digit number. If you get the right combination, then you win. If you think you have the answer, go ahead and post it in the comment section for a chance to win Eisenmeteor. As elaborated below, DMSwordsmaster is the victor of this part of the contest, winning him the pet Eisenmeteor (See Below.). The answer was 3487. For those of you who didn't understand it, I'll explain: Stickbeard appeared in 3 chapters in The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics, 4 shadows (Ludicrine, Samuel, Lazro and Zoshi.) were fought in Corruption: He Comes, there are 8 places to adopt pets (Adoption Center Pt. 1-7, and the ACB.), and there are 7 Princes of Hell. Eisenmeteor Meteor Golem (⚥/Upon Request) Gender is upon request of the owner. Eisenmeteor is the first form of Decalogue. Eisenmeteor' special ability is similar to something that Mori had; Eisenmeteor can't use magic because it is a being without magic, but because it is a being without magic it cannot be affected by any type of magical attack. This makes it especially useful in battles against pets that are strong mainly in magic. Since it can't take any damage from magic, the only way to defeat him is to engage him in physical battle- but this may be a tough feat, seeing as it's also a very strong adversary. Eisenmeteor has been won by DMSwordsmaster. Part 2: Explosion This part of the contest is to win the Decalogue pet Explosion. Once again, there's no requirements to enter. If you already won Eisenmeteor, though, then you can't win this one, so you'll have to wait for the third contest to roll around until you can win another one of these. Since the first part of the contest is completed, we shall now move on to the next. Here is the riddle: ---- Take the past answer Turn it around Add Decalogue What is the color? ---- (Quick footnote, for those who don't get it: The answer is a hexcode. Answer by posting the color that the hexcode makes.) Poisonshot got this one correct. The answer was Brown. Explosion Bomb Bomber (⚥/Upon Request) Now might be a good time to note that the Decalogue pets have relatively all normal stats on all qualities unless I say that they excell in certain qualities in the description. Explosion has relatively average stats, but Explosion does have a special power. Anything that Explosion touches will explode, and will only damage the enemy. Also, any attack that Explosion launches will have a great explosion. These explosions are very strong and powerful and are very useful in battle, making. Explosion has been won by Poisonshot. Part 3: Silfarion This part of the contect is to win the Decalogue pet Silfarion. DMSwordsmaster can participate in this one because a contest has already been won, but Poisonshot will have to wait for the fourth part to participate again. To win Silfarion, you must solve this riddle: ---- I can be the sun I can be the sand I can be a bird What am I? ---- To solve this riddle, you must guess from one of the following: Man, Woman, Clock, Chair, Mirror, Plant. First one to correctly guess (No need to explain why that thing is the answer.) will win Silfarion. Ludicrine won this. The correct answer was a clock (Sun;Sundial, Sand;Hourglass, Bird;Cuckoo Clock). He wins Silfarion because of this. Silfarion Fairy Wyvern (⚥/Upon Request) As mentioned before, Silfarion has relatively average attack, defense, magic, health. But Silfarion has incredible speed. Silfarion's name is actually based on the term "silver wind." Silfarion is most likely the fastest pet alive, with a few exceptions, but Silfarion's other stats will most definitely make up whatever amount of speed differs from those exceptions, which makes it a dangerous fighter. This pet was won by Ludicrine. Gender is upon request. Part 4: Rune Save This part of the contest is for the pet Rune Save. I know that in the description of Runesave I'd said that it was the fifth part, but I'd meant for it to be the fourth. Ludicrine cannot participate in this because he's already won the previous one, but Poisonshot can once again participate. Here's your riddle: ---- Top Right, Top Left, Bottom Right, Bottom Left ---- Poisonshot got this one right. The answer was 0,3,3,0. Now to think of another riddle. Rune Save X Gorgon (⚥/Upon Request) There's not much to say that I can fairly put into words that can describe Rune Save; I'll attempt to anyway. Rune Save has relatively average health, defense, and attack. However, its speed and magic are a bit greater than usual. Rune Save's stats aren't its most interesting feature, though. Rune Save has the ability to cut anything, including magic attacks. With just a 90° slide of the arm, Rune Save can slash through any substance, whether it be solid, liquid, gas, or even an element of magic. This ability makes Rune Save a good defense against opponents who rely on projectile weapons/attacks to fight. Gender is upon request. Rune Save was won by Poisonshot. Part 5: Blue Crimson The next part of this contest is for Blue Crimson. Poisonshot can't participate in this part because he won the last one. Here's the riddle: ---- Name the ten darknesses, six pure and five distorted Look-a-troopa got it right. Blue Crimson Flame Ctenophore (⚥/Upon Request) Blue Crimson has the powers of two opposite elements, Ice and Fire. Blue Crimson has 200% resistance to Ice and Fire (101+ resistance means that they are actually healed by that attack.) and can incorporate both fire and ice into it's attacks. It's basically a flaming head with ice legs. Other than it's powerful Ice and Fire abilities, it has relatively average stats. (Also, it's Ice powers are basically equal to 0 kelvins, and it's fire powers are the exact opposite of that.) Part 6: Melforce This one is really bad. I've got a riddle. Poisonshot can participate but Look-a-troopa can't. ---- Qu'est-ce que vous obtenez lorsque vous ajoutez un mille et une avec cent et dix? ---- Answer the question. Ludicrine wins and all that. Melforce Demon (TcO) Robot (⚥/Upon request) Known as "the Vacuum", it can either blow one's enemy away or paralyze the enemy. Melforce can also be combined with Rune Save to create Rune Force, a powerful combination that creates orbs around the two. Other than this ability, Melforce's stats are normal. Is owned by Ludicrine. Part 7: Gravity Core Look-a-troopa can participate. Ludicrine can't. Riddle: ---- One is the origin, one is the past, one is the green copy and the other a blue copy Who is this? ---- Solve the riddle, get the prize. Look-a-troopa wins because he guessed himself, being that the riddle was referencing his future-alpha, past-alpha, beta and gamma selves. Gravity Core Mutated Demon (DB) Treant (⚥/Upon Request) Gravity Core has control over gravity, which can make it utterly weightless, but can also adjust its gravity to launch it at the enemy. The control of gravity can also crush the enemy. And other Gravity-controlling powers. Is owned by Look-a-troopa. Part 8: Million Suns Look-a-troopa can't participate, Ludicrine can. ---- the first letter of 660099 the second letter of 2711AA the seventh letter of 884242 the fourth letter of 7A1831 the tenth letter of 630031 HankGuideDude wins. Million Suns Sun Spinner (⚥/Upon Request) Million Suns has, as implemented in the name, the power of a million suns. MS can shine incredibly brightly and unleash it's fiery powers. But don't be mistaken- MS is not a light-type or fire-type pet. It's not an anti-dark pet, either. MS is one of the most powerful of the Decalogue pets so far. MS is owned by HankGuideDude. Part 9: Sacrifar Look-a-troopa can participate, HankGuideDude will have to wait. (Rhyme.) ---- = . = - = / ---- Look-a-troopa got this one. This puzzle consisted of images representing figures of morse code, and the congregation of images above was the message. The morse code message was asking how many official employees LATINC. has. Sacrifar Pentagram Zombie (⚥/Upon Request) Sacrifar is a very unique being. Unlike the others, it's stats are high. In fact, Sacrifar can even increase its' own stats when fighting. But at that is the cost of much of its health. Even after battles, Sacrifar will be affected by it's stat-boosting/health-draining move, only without the part of it gaining stat boosts. The higher its' stats increase, the more powerful the health-draining. Is owned by Look-a-troopa. Part 10: Hellvent This part of the contest is for ownership of Hellvent , the tenth part of Decalogue. However, this part of the competition isn't a riddle. To gain ownership of Hellvent, he must be defeated in battle. You can choose to challenge Hellvent in battle by asking so in the comments. Hellvent can only be in one battle at a time, so turns will be taken. If a user succeeds the battle with their pet, they will win. DMSwordsmaster has won the fight with Cassiopeia. Hellvent Mutated Darkred Demon (LAT) Naga (⚥/Upon Request) Hellvent, whose name translates to 'Hellworld', has a special ability (Aptly named "Hellworld") which can alter itself, its' environment, or its' opponent/s to nullify whatever special quality/s that the opponent/s has. Also, being the tenth part of Decalogue, it can access the powers of Decalogue's other forms, but only one at a time. Was defeated and is owned by DMSWordsmaster. ---- Well, that's the end of the contest. Congratulations to everyone who won a Decalogue pet! Category:Blog posts